Обсуждение:Грядущие обновления/@comment-25522421-20141022133744
http://forums.terraria.org/index.php?threads/new-boss-ideas.1969/ http://www.terrariaonline.com/threads/new-ideas-for-terraria-volcanoes-backrounds-and-weather.12033/ Hello my name is Robert, or masterbeto as my username would suggest, and I have been playing Terraria madly since I got it two days after it came out, and I've been loving it and I have some ideas that might interest some people. 1- My first idea would be to add Volcanoes that are randomly generated with a chance of 1 in 5 worlds to spawn and for it to be made out of a specific block (new block or already existing block), and maybe for that block could only be mined with a Nihgtmare Pickaxe (Demonite Pick.) or better. For the inside of the volcano it could be a giant hole that goes all the way down to the Underworld, and on the way down there could also be chests would rare items that would require passing obstacles such as new mobs to a new boss, it would also be interesting to see extremely hot lava falls on the way down that are able to destroy any block you place (as long as it does contact with the lava) other than Hellstone or Meteorite, and for the lava to be extremely deadly as if you were to touch it you would lose 100 health every 1 second you were touching it. Another idea for the lava would be for it's level to rise and sink and eventually for the volcano to erupt and a message to pop up, and for there to fall meteorite projectiles of every sizes and shapes, and for lava to flow out of the volcano and burn down trees, or destroy parts of the corruption and turning water into obsidian if they were to interact, giving the less skilled players to be able to mine obsidian easier and get their obsidian skull to be able to walk on top of meteorites and hellstone, but for all of this to happen the player would have ot have completed some actions to trigger this event, and even if they did completed those actions there would be a chance of about 1 in 3 of all of that happening. 2-My second idea is less complex as it would be to add mountains, Volcanoes in the backround instead of just clouds as in my perspective it would make the game look a lot neater. In the backround there could also appear the Eater of Worlds, the Eye of Cthulu, or even Skeletron, but they wouldn't be able to affect your gameplay as they would only be there for decoration. I'm sure a bunch of other awesome stuff could be added in the backround. 3-My Third idea would be for the biomes, for example for the desert there could be sand storms that would cover blocks or your house in sand and if the player were to have no shelter or form of defense (new accesories to prevent damage) they would take little continous damage. For the snow biome (if it does get implemented into the game)there could be blizzards that would cover blocks with snow, similar to the sand storm, but instead of taking damage it would just slow you down because of the freezing temperatures, there could also be temperature drop in snow biomes where vines get frozen and so do trees and you would have to break them with a pickaxe,hammer, or hamaxe. These were 3 ideas that I thought would be interesting and fun to put in the game, although I could go on for hours of ideas for the game I don't have that much time available right now, I might post them some other day, but for now that's all. Hope you enjoyed my ideas and if you would please support these ideas so that they might get implemented into the game, anyways thank you for listening to my ideas and if you did read all of it I congratulate you because it's quite a bit of info. if you're not a strong reader such as me. Thank you and please support, masterbeto Как вам идея участника террарии ?